Close To You
by ravenclawpride
Summary: A one-shot sequel to All I Want Is Everything. Ginny's getting married- and Harry and Draco must deal with all the drama that comes along with it- including facing the bride when she's been upstaged. AU, OOC, D/H.


Harry tapped the thick invitation card against the tabletop rapidly, while Draco sat opposite him, staring past Harry's shoulder into space.

Harry spoke up. "So, I guess we have to go."

"Or my mother will come here, force us into dress robes and apparate us there," Draco replied.

Harry got up and began to clear the plates. "We could always go overseas," he suggested.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Now there's an idea."

"Although I won't be surprised if Molly turns up and drags us back to England," Harry said, piling the dishes in the sink and casting a clean-up spell.

Draco rested his elbows on the kitchen counter. "Wouldn't it be funny if Ginny still thought we were really engaged?" he laughed, replaying the look on Ginny's face when he'd pretended Harry was his fiancé just to make her mad.

That night, Harry and Draco sat on the couch. Harry looked at the card in his hand, reading it over another time.

_You are invited to witness the marriage of Ginevra Weasley and Toby Emerson_

_Midsummer's Day, at dusk, Weasley Mansion_

"I wonder how Ginny bagged such an eligible bachelor," Draco mused aloud. "Ron must be very happy."

"Oh, yeah, he is. He's scored box seats to all the Cannon matches," Harry said.

He rested his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes. "Urgh, Ginny will be there, parading her perfect fiancé around, along with reporters and photographers from probably every wizarding newspaper and magazine in Britain, and we'll be forced to make polite conversation with boring fuckwits. It's going to be a nightmare," Harry groaned.

"Or is it?" Draco asked, picking up the latest issue of the Daily Prophet from the coffee table, scanning the headline. _Wedding of the Year! Weasley Daughter announces marriage to Chudley Cannon's star Keeper!_ It screamed.

Draco turned to his boyfriend with a glint in his grey eyes. "Like you said, all the reporters will be there, along with the most elite bunch of wizarding familes. And I'm sure they'll all be interested to know that the saviour of the wizarding world is dating one of the sexiest purebloods around, namely, me," Draco said.

Harry raised his eyebrows while Draco continued speaking.

"We'll turn up looking fabulous, and completely steal the spotlight from the bridal couple. It'll be worth it just to see Ginny's face!" Draco laughed.

"You are one sneaky little bastard," Harry said, before planting a kiss on Draco's lips.

Harry summoned a quill and ticked the 'Yes' box on the RSVP card.

Harry shoved another shirt into his suitcase and forced the lid down. It was two days before the wedding and he and Draco were apparating to the Weasley Mansion that afternoon. Molly was hosting a pre-wedding ball the next night, and the wedding was the day after that.

Draco walked through the front door, carrying two garment bags.

"God, Prada is so slow! You'd think they'd have finished the alterations by now!" he complained.

He unzipped one of the garment bags and held up a stunning black tuxedo, grinning at Harry.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Harry nodded appreciatively.

"Mmm, gorgeous," he murmured, "Even more so with you in it."

Draco smiled suggestively. "Or out of it."

"Don't distract me!" Harry said, returning to the packing. He suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, your mum is going to murder us when we turn up in those tuxes. You know she won't accept anything that didn't come out of Twilfitt and Tattings," he said.

"Fuck 'em," Draco said. "We'll look so sexy in these, Twilfitt and Tattings will go out of business."

Harry and Draco turned up at the doorstep of the Weasley Mansion at precisely two pm. They were greeted at the front door by Ron and Hermione, who both looked completely exhausted.

"Hello!" Harry greeted them cheerfully. "You both look like you could use some sleep."  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she greeted them with kisses on the cheek.

Ron rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You know how Mum gets when she's planning an event? Well, this is ten times worse!"

"We were forced to hand iron a million tablecloths until three am," Hermione said.

"What about the house-elves?" Draco asked.

"They're too busy polishing the champagne flutes," Ron answered.

"You two are totally going to be sucked into helping, too," Hermione added.

"Fred and George and contemplating suicide," Ron said, "Mum had them checking place-cards last night for spelling errors."

And sure enough, Molly and Narcissa, who was co-organising the event, had Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron hand-wrap the party favours that afternoon. They sat in the dining room amongst a pile of white wrapping paper and silver ribbon, talking and catching up as they worked.

"So, where are the happy couple?" Draco asked.

"They're out getting fitted in their outfits," Hermione replied.

"God, you'd think Ginny might help out with all this slave labour, but no, she's just been ordering everyone around! Do this, do that, clean this, polish this, lick my goddamn freaking shoes clean..." Ron said in a poor imitation of Ginny's voice. "This is her wedding, after all!"

That night, Harry and Draco met Ginny's fiancé at dinner. Toby Emerson was pretty much perfect: tall, muscular, handsome, rich, famous- and he knew it: it was easy to see why Ginny was practically bursting with smugness. She'd greeted Draco and Harry coolly, never really forgiving them since her make-Harry-jealous-by-pretending-to –date-Draco plan spectacularly backfired when she'd walked in on them making out furiously in a state of partial undress in the gardens two years ago during the Christmas Ball.

Toby kept everyone entertained during dinner, by giving a rather unnecessary recount of the last Cannons match, detailing every single save he'd made.

Harry leaned closer to Draco and whispered, "They're perfect for each other. They're both too wrapped up in themselves to see what they're marrying into."

Draco snorted loudly, causing Toby to stop describing his spectacular save with an annoyed look.

"Sorry, please continue. I'll love to hear why the Cannons lost the match even after you've made all these wonderful saves," Draco said pleasantly, while Harry pretended to drop his napkin so he could crawl under the table to laugh.

The next day, Harry and Draco slept in late, then managed to escape helping out with tonight's ball by sneaking out the back door and apparating to Diagon Alley. They returned at four in the afternoon, and were met by Hermione in their room.

"Where have you been all day?" she demanded.

Draco made a confused face. "We were in the kitchen, helping make canapés for tonight," he answered smoothly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "The caterer's are in charge of all the food."

"All right! All right! We went to Diagon Alley!" Harry admitted guiltily.

"Harry! God! You do not hold up well under pressure," Draco said.

Hermione gasped. "You went shopping while we were all stuck here slaving away? Why didn't you bring me with you?!"

Draco collapsed on the bed. "If too many of us disappeared, someone would have noticed."

Harry sidetracked Hermione by telling her to go get ready, and then sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall.

Draco had drifted off to sleep, so Harry picked up a book and began to read. It was five thirty when Harry realised the time.

"Oh my god, Draco, wake up!" he yelled, shaking Draco awake.

"Mmm...what?"

"It's almost six! We're going to be late!"

"That's good...we'll make a grand entrance," Draco mumbled.

"Quick, go take a shower!" Harry said, dragging Draco off the bed and pushing him into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, they were ready. Draco finished tying Harry's bowtie and they stood in front of the mirror in their matching tuxedos.

"We look pretty good," Harry said.

"Good? We look fucking _hot_!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh Draco, you're so modest," Harry replied.

They left for the ballroom downstairs, meeting Hermione on the way, who was dressed in a flowing burgundy gown.

"Hey boys! Looking good," she said.

They reached the ballroom, where a small red carpet had been set up leading to the doors to the room. On either side of the carpet, just as Harry had predicted, were reporters and photographers, flashing their cameras as the guests entered.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Where does Ginny think we are? Fucking Hollywood?"

"Well, this is supposed to be the wedding of the year," Hermione said, making air quotes with her fingers.

"Yes, and so that makes you maid of honour of the year!" Harry teased, pushing Hermione towards the red carpet.

He turned to Draco, taking a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Ready," Draco said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist as they sauntered toward the carpet.

There were shocked whispers and gasps as the reporters spotted a very familiar looking blonde walking down the carpet wrapped around Harry Potter.

"Is that Malfoy and _Potter_?" one reporter hissed, nudging the photographer next to her.

He nodded in shock and raised his camera, taking about a whole roll's worth of pictures.

"Harry! Over here!" one reporter shouted out. "Are you dating Draco Malfoy?"

"How long have you been together?"

"You boys look gorgeous! Who are you wearing?"

They shouted out question after question, while the cameras clicked and flashed endlessly.

Harry and Draco took their time walking down, stopping to answer questions.

Ginny and Toby appeared at the head of the carpet, but the reporters and photographers were still engrossed in Draco and Harry, and barely registered that the couple of the night had arrived.

Draco saw Ginny trying to get a photographer's attention by poking him in the elbow out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and murmured in Harry's ear.

"Look behind you."

Harry turned subtly and saw Ginny, who looked like she was on the brink of a tantrum. He grinned and looked back at Draco. "Let's give them something to really talk about," he whispered.

He placed one hand on the back of Draco's neck and another on his back, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

The reporters stared, shocked, while the photographers went crazy, nearly blinding everyone nearby with all the flashing.

Draco pulled away slightly and murmured against Harry's lips.

"Oh, Potter, I didn't know you had it in you."

Harry grabbed Draco around the wrist and pulled him into the ballroom, ignoring the reporters' protests. They headed for the bar, laughing.

"Oh, god, you were so right. That look on Ginny's face was freaking priceless!" Harry laughed.

"Did you see Toby? He looked like a Bludger had hit him in his thick head. I don't think he even knew we were together," Draco said, recalling the look he saw on Toby's face when they'd pulled apart from their kiss.

Harry glanced up past Draco and spotted a little old lady heading towards them.

"Do you know her?" Harry asked, nodding towards the lady.

Draco turned curiously and then whipped back around with a panicked look.

"Oh shit. Ugh, I do not have the energy for this. It's a friend of my mum's. She's always trying to fix me up with her daughter," Draco groaned.

Then he looked up and arched an eyebrow at Harry, who narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"No, no, Draco, don't! You're going to give her a heart attac-," Harry was cut off by Draco's lips on his.

After they pulled apart, Harry sneaked a tentative look at the lady, who was now hurriedly walking away in the opposite direction.

"You are evil," Harry said.

They continued to shock more people throughout the night by kissing every chance they got, the most public location being in the middle of the dance floor – which caused George, who waltzed by with Hermione, to tell them to get a room. This of course led to Ginny shooting them evil looks whenever they made eye contact.

All in all, it was an enjoyable evening.

Harry awoke the next morning to see Draco kneeling on the floor, rummaging through his suitcase.

"Harry, do you know where my pants are?" he asked.

Harry yawned. "Which ones?"

"The jeans I wore to Diagon Alley yesterday."

"Oh. I think they were in the pile that the house elves took for laundry."

"WHAT!? Oh, shit. Did you put them there?" Draco demanded.

"I don't know. There were clothes everywhere, so some ended up in the pile," Harry said, getting out of bed.

"Why didn't you ask me first?" Draco asked irritably.

"Well, how would I know? Your clothes were strewn everywhere, so maybe I put your pants in there! What's your problem, anyway? They're just pants," Harry said, annoyed.

"There was something important in the pocket! Never mind, I'll go find them myself," Draco snapped, and left the room, leaving behind a confused Harry.

Harry hardly saw or talked to Draco that day. He was sent off to the living room with Ron and Hermione to finish wrapping the favours, while Charlie, Draco and Fred were assigned the job of supervising the setting up of the marquee outside.

When Harry and Hermione took a break, she dragged him to her room and picked up that day's issue of the Daily Prophet from her nightstand.

"Look at the front page!" she squealed excitedly.

Harry found himself staring at a large colour photo of him and Draco kissing on the red carpet last night.

"Ginny is not happy," Hermione announced. "Why don't you go show it to Draco?"

"If he'll speak to me," Harry said, folding up the paper.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"We had a little fight this morning over something stupid."

"Oh. Don't worry, you'll make up. You always do," Hermione assured him.

Harry shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Harry, remember that huge fight you had last year? You guys didn't speak to each other for days! But you eventually made up, didn't you?" she said.

Harry nodded.

"See? Everything will be fine. Now, come on, we have to finish up those fucking favours."

As it grew closer to dawn, the stress levels of everyone in the mansion steadily increased. Harry sped down the long hallway, past the dining room, looking for Arthur. He spotted Ron running toward him in the opposite direction.

"Seen Hermione?" Ron yelled out.

"Ginny's room! Where's your dad?" Harry yelled back.

"Kitchen!"

"Thanks!" they shouted simultaneously, as Ron skidded around the corner and Harry took a sharp left.

Molly shoved a shoebox into Draco's hands.

"Draco, dear, could you please take that up to Ginny? It was just delivered," she said.

"Oh, Mrs Weasley, couldn't someone else-," Draco started, but Mrs Weasley was already hurrying out of the room.

Draco looked around; trying to palm off the task to someone else, but everyone was busy. He sighed and headed upstairs to Ginny's room, not looking forward to facing her.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked once.

"Come in," Ginny's voice floated out.

He pushed open the door gingerly and stepped inside. Ginny was peering at herself at the mirror, but turned around as she spotted Draco's reflection.

"Draco," she said coolly, tilting up her chin.

"Ginny," he answered, matching her tone.

He held out the shoebox. "Your shoes arrived."

She reached out and took it, placing it on the dressing table.

"Well, I have to say I didn't care very much for the stunt you pulled last night on the red carpet," she said.

"I'm sorry my boyfriend and I love each other so much we can't help kissing every chance we get," Draco smirked.

Ginny stared at him for a few more moments, and then turned back to the mirror.

"I have to get ready. You may leave," she said.

Draco and Harry dressed in silence. The wedding ceremony was about to begin, and they still hadn't made up. They made their way out to the mansion grounds. It was a balmy summer's evening and a large white marquee had been set up in the gardens, where the ceremony was going to be held.

Dusk fell quickly, and the ceremony began. The guests watched as Hermione, the maid of honour, walked down the aisle in a floaty blue-grey dress, followed by Ginny, resplendent in a custom-made gown, accompanied by Arthur.

Harry quickly lost attention and amused himself by watching Fred and George charm little insects into Percy's hair for the rest of the ceremony.

Later, at the reception, Harry sat miserably at his table, listening to George, Fred, Hermione and Ron bitch about the guests they didn't like.

"Oh my God, did you see that witch who works at the Ministry? _What_ is she wearing?" Hermione hissed.

"I know. Urgh, look at my dad's cousin. And her ugly hat," George muttered.

Harry downed the last of his champagne and signalled to the waiter for another glass. He spotted Draco at the opposite end of the marquee, chatting to an old family friend. Harry sighed and turned back to the table, where Fred and Ron were debating on which man was wearing the ugliest robes.

Suddenly, Harry heard someone say his name, and he turned around curiously.

"The next song is dedicated to Harry Potter, from Draco Malfoy," the lead singer of the band said.

They started to play a familiar song.

_Why do birds suddenly appear?_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Draco smiled and crooked a finger, beckoning to Harry. They met in the middle of the dance floor, slipping effortlessly into the tune.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky?_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

"You remembered," Harry said, smiling.

"How could I forget our song?" Draco answered.

"So what was in your pocket that was so important?"

Draco bit his lip nervously. "You really want to know?"

Harry nodded. Draco led him out of the marquee and into the garden. They reached a familiar spot in the gardens.

"Remember this place?" Draco asked.

"It's the place we first got together two years ago."

"The same place. The same song," Draco said, as the melody from the marquee floated down softly.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true..._

Draco reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box, and kneeled down on the ground.

"Harry, will you marry me? I'm sorry I was a jerk this morning and I'm sorry to do this at Ginny-bitch's wedding and-,"

Harry placed a hand over Draco's mouth.

"Draco, shut up. Of course I'll marry you."

He placed a hand on the back of Draco's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. After they pulled apart, Draco slid the silver band onto Harry's finger as the band played the final notes of their song.

_Close to you...._


End file.
